The Baby
by thelaststop
Summary: Sally and Paul went away for the week leaving Percy and Annabeth alone with the baby.


**Author note and disclaimer - **I didn't do one of these with my first story, The Fall, so I figured I should probably say that I don't own the rights to any of these characters in this story or my last. Let me know if you want me to continue writing.

* * *

**The Baby**

The crying started again.

Sleep ending crying.

"Percy, it's your turn." Annabeth grumbled.

"I'm on it." Percy crumpled the sheets off to the side. His feat now hanging over the side of his bed. He eyes adjusting to the light. Scanning around his old room, he wondered what his life would be like if he never found out he was a son of Poseidon. He'd probably be living in a closet in his former step-father, Smelly Gabe's beer can and old automobile magazine den. He definitely never would have met anyone as amazing as Annabeth.

Perseus Jackson got up and made his way to the crying sound. He was 21 years old and he thought maybe he's just a little too young for this part. He peered into the crib in front of him.

"Hey big guy." He picked up the 5 month old child, cradled him, and sat down at the desk to rock him. The baby had brown hair and blue eyes. Percy had no idea where the blue eyes came from. He knew Zeus had no part in this child. Percy just smiled down at the little baby's now quiet face.

"You know Seaweed brain, you're actually pretty good at this." Annabeth had managed to sneak up on him, putting her hand on his shoulder tenderly. They had known each other since they were 12 years old. She had a crush on him and eventually love for all but 1 month of that time. Annabeth knew at some point they would get married. His mother was already pushing hard in that department.

Annabeth loved Sally Jackson, but she was glad her and her husband, Paul, were away for the week. Every time they would come home to Sally and Paul's from camp Sally would be sitting at the kitchen table with a giant plate overflowing with blue cookies and a huge smile on her face. Her first question was always if Percy had proposed yet. His response was always to turn a bright shade of tomato and yell "Mom!" Annabeth and Percy have been essentially inseparable since they were twelve, so she had a point.

Percy looked up. Even in the pale New York City light coming in the window he could make out her sleep deprived features, her blonde hair in a loose ponytail braid with stray strands resting messily on her cheek, and those grey eyes, not quite as stormy as the usually were. She was beautiful.

After 10 minutes of gentle rocking after his feeding and diaper change, Percy put the little man dressed in a sea foam green onsie, Percy bought it obviously, gently into the crib. He stared at the kid for a good minute before making his way back to the bed. He cuddled up to Annabeth, smiled, and mumbled something about the world being perfect.

* * *

The baby did not wake up again that night. In the morning, Percy and Annabeth were awoken by the sweet glorious smell of bacon.

"Mom and Paul must be back already." He yawned, wiped the drool from his mouth, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Annabeth pointed at the empty crib. "They must have slipped in and grabbed him."

There was knock on the trimming around the door and Sally poked her head in. She smiled, "Oh good, you're both awake. Breakfast is ready."

Typically, before he was even in his chair Percy was already savaging a stack of blue pancakes. Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled.

Paul was on the couch playing with the baby. Giggling and peek-a-boos rattling through to the kitchen. Annabeth smiled again. She had an amazing family here. Even if Percy never asked her to marry him she knew these four other people would always be her family.

"So how was he?" Sally asked. "You both look like you haven't got much sleep this week."

"He was wonderful." Annabeth replied. She knew Percy wasn't able to reply with a face full of pancake. She also gave Sally a quick look Percy didn't understand but made his mother smile.

"He didn't give you much trouble?"

"Percy or Robert?" she grinned

"Hehy taht'sh nawt hunny." Percy attempted to reply.

Sally and Annabeth laughed. Annabeth gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

After breakfast, Percy and Annabeth got ready, packed all their things, and went out to say goodbye to Sally and Paul.

"Back to camp already?"

"Yeah, Chiron keeps Irising us asking when we're coming back. something about my cabin refusing to play Capture the Flag without me or Percy." Annabeth laughed.

"Well you two be safe and have fun."

Annabeth hugged Sally and Paul. Percy kissed him mom and shook Paul's hand. They both kissed Robert's small forehead.

"Mom, don't hesitate to Iris us again. We love watching Robert. I really love spending time with my little brother."

"Just don't make him an uncle too soon."  
"Paul!" Percy yelled and Annabeth blushed, but Paul and Sally just smiled at their three children.

* * *

**Edit info - I added some lines to separate the parts of the story a little better and added a little to the ending to clear up a bit of confusion on who Robert belonged to.**


End file.
